Together
by CMW2
Summary: After a passionate night together, Mac and Stella must face the next day. Will they make it through or will things end before they really begin? First of my 2010 SSS Project;Sequel to Passion. SMacked relationship and lovemaking within.


**Author's Note: Woo, 2010! I made it! One more year to high school graduation and only six months to summer. To celebrate, today will be the starting point of SSS- Series, Shots, and Sequels. Enjoy the SMacked love.**

**PS: I've changed my formatting so all stories from **_**Origin**_** on will look like this.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Stella…Stella, wake up."

She let out a protesting grumble and pulled the blankets over her head. The last thing she wanted to do was leave the comfort of her bed and her Mac. _Her Mac_. The very idea made a smile curve her lips and squeeze him. He stroked her back gently and pressed a lingering kiss to her exposed curls.

"Stell, come on. We have to get to work." he tried again.

"Nnn…don't wanna. Comfy." she mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled and gently reversed their positions. She cracked her celery orbs open just enough to see him smiling at her. It had been so long since she'd seen him smile.

_**I**__ did that. I made him happy. Yay, me. Now, I __**really**__ don't want to leave this bed…_

"I don't want to get up either but duty calls. Besides, if we're going to catch Sinclair, we have to get in early."

"Mac, do we have to go to him today? I mean, this just started…" she protested.

"…and it's going to last. We need to deal with him now so later on, when it becomes common knowledge…"

"You mean when Danny tells everyone." she cut in knowingly.

"…I just said that... he can't raise any hell about it. Well, he can but not enough to put either one of us out of a job."

He was totally right. It was best to nip the bastard in the bud. The last thing she wanted was for Sinclair to screw up their team out of spite. But, damn it, it had taken too long to get him naked with her and she was reluctant to let him get dressed. Yet, she had to be responsible and deal with the blowhard bureaucrat.

Shit.

She sighed and got out from under the blankets and him, shivering when the cooler air hit her. His eyes followed her every move and she put a little extra sway in her hips. Stella had no problems with nudity. She was proud of what she had and what she didn't for that matter. And judging by the appreciative groan from the bed as she found her panties, Mac was quite pleased with her…

"Come on, Taylor. If I gotta be up, so do you." she insisted as she put their shed clothes in the hamper and pulled on her robe.

He stood up and she let her eyes roam over him. Sex God, instead. He'd been holding out on her. After all, if she had known what he was hiding under those suits, she would've jumped him ages ago. A tug of heat went through her as she took in his manhood, thick and long even at rest. Images of what she could be doing with it right now made her bite her lower lip and blush. Oh, she was going to kill Sinclair…

"You left some clothes here and they're in the fourth drawer. I'll start breakfast and _**no,**_ I won't burn it.", she said while putting her hands defiantly on her hips.

"Good, because peanut butter and jelly is _**not **_a healthy breakfast." Mac retorted while taking his fine self into the bathroom.

_Oh, he's going to pay for that…._

"Just because we're having sex now does not mean you're immune to my gun!" she yelled over the shower spray.

His laughter followed her to the kitchen and she couldn't help but giggle with him as she stomped towards the refrigerator, pleased to see enough supplies for omelets.

Even though he was a smart ass, she was happy as hell to have him in her life.

_**//////////////**_

"What the hell is wrong with your team, Taylor?! First, Messer and Monroe and now you two?! How long has this been going on?!"

He heard Stella bristle and he squeezed her hand in comfort and warning. Tearing Sinclair a new one, no matter how satisfying it would be, would not help them.

"Since last night. We wanted to inform you as soon as it happened but we were rather occupied at the time." Mac replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Stella looked at him with laughing eyes and he smirked as Sinclair stood at his window, looking like he was about to throw up. That meant that he was going to break. Anything else he said would be bluster and political posturing.

"You do realize that regulations forbid relationships between boss and subordinates, right?" he asked in a last ditch scare tactic.

"I'm not his subordinate and if my loving him for over a decade hasn't interfered with my work, then being his woman shouldn't either." Stella brought out matter of factly.

Mac looked at her incredulously but she didn't look away from Sinclair, intent on staring him into submission. She had loved him for that long? He had been blind to it for that long? Okay, yes, he had been married during the majority of that time but he still should've noticed. He was a CSI, a scientist. His livelihood was based on being observant. How could he have not seen it?

When he thought about it, though, it made sense.

Why else would she have put up with all of his aloof and workaholic tendencies? Why else would she insist on breaking through his shell? Why else would she fuss over him? They were friends but friendship could only explain so much. The only logical explanation was love.

The idea of her loving him for so long was…nice. It meant that he wasn't crazy. It meant that he wasn't the only one feeling like that.

It meant that she loved him, too.

Sinclair broke the stalemate and nodded once, obviously unhappy but resigned.

"The minute it interferes with your jobs, you will either end it or one of you will have seek other employment, understood?"

"Yes, Chief." they replied in unison.

"Good. Get out."

Stella left quickly and Mac gave the man a nod of thanks before heading for the door.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

Mac turned around and was surprised to see a smile on his face. Again, he nodded in thanks and closed the door behind him. Stella was looking at the door with raised brows and he shrugged.

"Let's go before he changes his mind."

_**//////////////**_

_I can't believe I just blurted it out like that! And in front of Sinclair! I didn't even get a chance to tell him for real…_

Thoughts like this kept going through Stella's head all shift and she looked down the hall to see him working on paperwork. She looked away before he noticed and stared at her own stack. Of all the scenarios she imagined finally telling Mac exactly how she felt, none of them had come close to the reality.

It was supposed to be sweet and special and…and private. God, what must he think of her? See, this is another reason why she did not want to get out of bed today. She knew that she'd end up screwing things up as soon as they got in the real world…

"Stella?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin and blushed when she saw Mac in the doorway.

"Hey. I was just doing some paperwork." she greeted lamely.

Silence and then a hand slammed down on her desk, making her jump again and keep her eyes downcast.

"This is ridiculous! Stella, you've been avoiding me all day and I want to know why!"

_Because I embarrassed us both with a public love confession that I'm not sure you even return…_

Hot, passionate sex was one thing but love…love was a whole different animal. A big, scary animal…

"Is...Is this about last night? You regret it, don't you?" he asked with obvious hurt in his tone.

When Mac was hurt, he withdrew. That could not happen. She just got him back…

"No!" she insisted, finally looking at him.

She could never regret anything with him. Last night had been amazing and fun and everything she had wanted for years. Getting up, she closed her office door, noting that they were drawing an audience. She cupped his face and his confused baby blue eyes bored through any shields she had up.

"I could never regret being with you, Mac. I…I love you but of course you already know that because I blurted it out in front of our asshole boss and probably scared the hell out of you in the process which is why I've been avoiding you. I didn't want to pressure you."

He blinked owlishly and then pressed a gentle kiss to her left palm.

"I love you, too."

Her eyes widened to the size of hubcaps and he gave her his half smile.

"Woman, I wouldn't have touched you for anything less than love. You and I both know that I am horrible at relationships. I can't lose you, Stella. I love you." he clarified patiently.

Relief and joy raged through her and she devoured him with tongue and teeth. Mac responded eagerly and his hand slid down to her behind, cupping and squeezing. Stella purred into his mouth and started backing him towards her couch…

A loud tap on her office door made them lurch apart to see a smirking Danny Messer…and a grinning Lindsey Monroe…and numerous shocked yet delighted employees.

_Oops…_

Stella felt like her face was on fire and Mac suddenly found the far wall very interesting.

Danny stuck his head in the door and said wryly, "You two might take that someplace a little more private and with a lot less windows. When'd all this happen?"

"Yesterday.", Stella replied sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. Come on, Mac."

He picked up her coat and helped her into it. She smiled at him and kissed his beet red cheek before leading him into the crowd of applauding lab techs, cops, and CSIs.

_**//////////////**_

As soon as his apartment door shut, he grabbed her.

She must have had the same idea because she grabbed him right back, kissing him like she had in the office. Heat filled him from head to toe and his clothes felt unbearably uncomfortable. He needed out of them. He needed her out of hers.

He needed Stella.

"Bedroom. Now." she gasped as he pulled her top over her head.

"No. Here, now." he replied while placing her on the kitchen counter and burying his face in her jugular.

She smelled of roses, cinnamon, and sex, intoxicating him fully. Her nimble fingers got rid of his belt and untucked his shirts. He smiled at her grumbling about too many layers and unclasped her slacks, sending them to tangle at her heels. Sliding his fingers down her abdomen, he was surprised to feel skin, downy curls but no…

"You've been walking around all day without any panties?" he rumbled.

She giggled and simply replied, "I rarely wear them, Mac."

He swallowed thickly and quickly shed the rest of their clothes, her words providing more than enough foreplay.

As soon as she was exposed to his gaze, he brought her glorious legs up around his waist and plunged into the hilt, delighting in her cry of bliss.

_**//////////////**_

He was screwing her on the kitchen counter.

Mac Taylor, her quiet and reserved Marine sex god was screwing her into oblivion on his kitchen counter.

God, if she was dreaming, she never wanted to wake up. Stella moaned and clinged to him, pushing back at him as best as she could, shivering with delight with each connection of their hips. He was so good, the best she had ever had and he was hitting all the right spots. Her eyes crossed as he brushed against her cervix and she could feel her walls begin to spasm around his shaft.

"Oh, Mac…" she moaned. "Mac, _**more**_…"

He paused, wrapped a bracing arm around her narrow waist, and went mad.

Stella arched and screamed loud and long, her orgasm pushing the boundary between pain and pleasure. Mac groaned into her shoulder but kept moving, sending bolts of electricity straight to her gushing core. She squirmed as she kept coming. Was it multiple orgasms or one really long one? Either way, she was loving it…loving him…

She arched again and this time, he followed her, laying her back on the counter so he could kiss her.

With a deep, shuddering moan, he came inside her, making the slightly uncomfortable position worth it.

_**//////////////**_

His alarm clock blared and it was abruptly torn out of its outlet and flung across the room with a triumphant smash.

"Do I even want to know what that means?" he asked lightly, referencing the snarled Greek war cry.

"Nnn…go back to sleep. 'S our day off.", she slurred before burrowing back under the blankets, hiding from the sun.

Mac chuckled and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. She moaned and gave him a sleepy glare from under the pillow. She was adorable when she first woke up, all kittenish and mad. She tried to turn over but he held her down on her stomach, making her frown. She blew a tendril of tangled curls out of her face and sat up, looking at him with annoyed affection.

"You're not going to let me go back to sleep, are you?", she inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Nope.", he replied cheerfully.

She sighed and asked, "Okay. So, are we doing today?"

He smirked and pounced, delighting in her laughter as he pulled the bedding over their heads. He pinned her wrists over her head and began kissing her neck, her breasts, her flat stomach, going lower and lower until…

"_Ohh, Mac…"_

By the time he was done with her, she'd never complain about him waking her up ever again.


End file.
